A golf set includes various types of clubs for use in different conditions or circumstances in which a ball is hit during a golf game. A set of clubs typically includes a “driver” for hitting the ball the longest distance on a course. A fairway “wood” can be used for hitting the ball shorter distances than the driver. A set of irons are used for hitting the ball within a range of distances typically shorter than the driver or woods. Every club has an ideal striking location or “sweet spot” that represents the best hitting zone on the face for maximizing the probability of the golfer achieving the best and most predictable shot using the particular club.
An iron has a flat face that normally contacts the ball whenever the ball is being hit with the iron. Irons have angled faces for achieving lofts ranging from about 18 degrees to about 64 degrees. The size of an iron's sweet spot is generally related to the size (i.e., surface area) of the iron's striking face, and iron sets are available with oversize club heads to provide a large sweet spot that is desirable to many golfers. Most golfers strive to make contact with the ball inside the sweet spot to achieve a desired ball speed, distance, and trajectory.
Conventional “blade” type irons have been improved upon by so-called “perimeter weighted” irons, which include “cavity-back” and “hollow” iron designs. Cavity-back irons have a cavity directly behind the striking plate which permits club head mass to be distributed about the perimeter of the striking plate, and such clubs tend to be more forgiving to off-center hits. Hollow irons have features similar to cavity-back irons, but the cavity is enclosed by a rear wall to form a hollow region behind the striking plate. Perimeter weighted, cavity back, and hollow iron designs permit club designers to redistribute club head mass to achieve intended playing characteristics associated with, for example, placement of club head center of mass or a moment of inertia. These designs also permit club designers to provide striking plates that have relatively large face areas that are unsupported by the main body of the golf club head.